Misc. Characters
For character stubs. Barbara Mentioned only twice, 25 (PB) and the Lafayette Ending, Second Impact (BSB)Lafayette Ending, Second Impact, BSB. Apparently, she "was fired from her job for unclear reasons", and "fell in love in May" in an unknown year. Brian Mentioned briefly, the least amount is known about Brian. Debra Mentioned in 18, as one of the convoy scouts. Chief's ex-wife Only mentioned once “How To Pronounce Connection”, when it was related that she had some sort of connection with [[President City]. Colleen DiFranco Mentioned once, when The Announcer says, "Colleen is a femme fatale when it comes to the tacos." Ed One of the Five Friends, mentioned little. He appears in How to Say Hello & Goodbye in EnglishHow to Say Hello and Goodbye in English, How to Greet an Unwelcome Guest in English"How to Greet an Unwelcome Guest in English, and HtP 25, the latter of which mentions that he was travelling in Europe. He was noted to be a sharper dresser than AnnColorado's Career science reading for Franco.. Frank Mentioned only once in the Lafayette Ending, Second Impact where it was related that he got a new car in June in an unknown yearLafayette Ending, Second Impact, BSB. Hal One of the Five Friends. It is likely he is involved in business, similar to Jackie; in How to end a Business Meeting in EnglishHow to End a Business Meeting in English, it is related that he is asked to “write up everyone’s action items”. Jackie's ex-wife Mentioned only during Jackie's testimony in the case of LA Vs. Bear StearnsThe Courtroom, Second Impact, where he mentioned that he used his financial power to bankrupt India purely out of spite, as his ex-wife loves Bollywood films. Given the fact that the Mysterious Woman & Jackie are known to have been lovers prior to July 4th, 2007, it is quite possible that the Mysterious Woman was Jackie's ex-wife, and by extension (probably), that she is Nicole. Lisa A.k.a. DJ Brassy Lisa, a DJ & neighbour to the Mysterious Woman. She is only mentioned twice: once in her debut video, How to Pronounce 29; in the LA Public Library book LA Nights, Love of the City: A Calendar of Parties, Art and Events In and Around the FTZ, where it is related that she DJ'ed for the Presidential Costume Rave on July 5th 2007. Merlot The ex-wife of Mark-Anthony Napolitano, M.D.. She is only explicitly referred to in the Wild Milwaukee Hearts ending, in which Henri wakes up shouting her name, claiming to have brought her the Charm ShieldWild Milwaukee Hearts ending, Bear Stearns Bravo. Mark-Anthony speculated that she could have been the one who sent him the white rose. Ptolemy Little is known about this character, other than the fact that he was transferred to the Malibu Office at his own request HtP Ptolemy. Vasquez Mentioned only once in the Lafayette Ending, Second Impact where it was related that he won the lottery in April in an unknown yearLafayette Ending, Second Impact, BSB. References Category:Characters